


Feast Day

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Aeryn, Rygel, food</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast Day

"Rygel?" Aeryn frowned as the Hynerian opened his eyes and dropped the food cubes he held. The chanting stopped with a startled squeak.

"Aeryn. What are you doing here?"

She arched a brow. "Getting something to eat."

Reaching to gather up the cubes, Rygel harumphed and said, "As am I."

"It sounded like you were... almost singing."

She swore he turned a darker shade of green. "I..." He sighed. "It's Dana'er, the holiest of my people's feast days." He looked up at her, brightly colored food cubes in hand. "They're not fit for a drannit, but properly blessed, they'll do."


End file.
